Physico-chemical characterization of the blowfly storage protein calliphorin has been undertaken. Extensive use of computer modeling (curve fitting) has allowed us to surmise which amino acid residues on the protein surface, and what type of forces, are involved in oligomer formation. These conclusions are in good agreement with those derived from chemical modification experiments. The first of three manuscripts relating to the above is completed, and the second started. Attempts to separate and to isolate calliphorin hexomers and/or monomers by polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis and/or isoelectric focusing have been abandoned.